


The Best Present Ever

by TheNevemore



Series: YoonMin Bingo [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yoonmin Bingo, birthday au, honestly just mindless fluff, last of the YoonMin bingo entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is heartbroken. It's his birthday, but his beloved boyfriend can't be there to celebrate with him. But, Yoongi has one little surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Last entry for YoonMin bingo, because I believe someone is winning it this week. After this project, I'm finishing up Beauty and the Jock, working on a spin-off to The BIGBANG Theory and Set Phasers to Stunning, and starting a YoonJin hybrid au fic. All the things. So, look forward to those!

Cradling his phone against his ear, Jimin frowned. “I miss you,” he said, trying to keep the whine out of his voice and failing miserably. “So much.”

“I know,” came the familiar, almost gruff reply – much of the warmth stripped by the small speaker embedded into the phone. “I wish I could be there with you too, Jiminie. But you know I had to go with Namjoon; we’re a duo.”

Jimin sighed, collapsing on the soft black leather couch Yoongi had picked out for their flat that spring. “I know. And it’s important for you to be there. I just…” He sighed softly. “I wanted to celebrate with you. Just us.”

The deep sound of Yoongi’s laughter came gently through the speaker. Jimin’s stomach clenched: that laugh was home and safety and everything good in the world. He could just about see, in his mind’s eye, the way Yoongi’s lips would pull back into a smile so wide it would showcase his pretty pink gums. If he got the man to laugh again, his dark umber eyes might even start to twinkle with happiness. “I promise, we’ll celebrate the moment I get home. Run away to Jeju or something, just you and me.”

“If we go to Jeju,” Jimin warned, “you’re taking me to a spa. And we’re going hiking. And you’re bringing your camera so we can take a ridiculous amount of pictures together.”

As predicted, Yoongi laughed again, the sound even brighter than it had been before. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Jim-jam. It sounds perfect.”

Jimin wrinkled his nose. “Skies, you really must miss me. You’re getting cheesy.”

“Yah, would you rather I not miss you? You’ve been hanging out with Tae again, haven’t you? You’re always a punk after spending time with him,” Yoongi huffed.

A tiny giggle slipped past Jimin’s lips. “Who else am I supposed to spend time with, eh? It’s not like my super famous, super gorgeous rapper boyfriend is here. Without his guidance, what else can I do but languish in the company of my – what did you call Tae and Kookie the other day? – ‘miscreant friend-creatures’?” Jimin shook his head, making his bright red hair fall into his eyes. “And Hoseok says it’s good for me to spend time with my friends. Keeps me from practicing dance routines too much.”

“You been trying to practice too much again?” Yoongi asked, a thread of disapproval coloring his voice.

Jimin rolled his eyes. “No. Just enough to get the routine right for the competition next month. And maybe helping some of the trainees getting ready for evaluations.” Before Yoongi could express his discontent, Jimin continued, “But I promise I’ve been eating three meals and going to bed at a reasonable time. Promise.”

He could practically feel the piercing look Yoongi would be giving him if he were in the room with him. Jimin almost gulped at the remembrance of the sensation. “Did you at least take today off?”

“Mhmm!” Jimin rummaged around until he could find the blanket that had fallen off the couch. “I slept in and then Jin came over and made me lunch. Then I went shopping with Tae. I think everyone is supposed to come over later tonight for a movie with me. Kookie threatened he’d print off your picture and tape it to a kumamon toy for me to hold onto. Said it’d probably be better than if you were actually here.”

“Aish, that brat. What am I going to do with him?” Yoongi snorted. “If Jin didn’t love him so much, I would’ve pushed him into the Han river years ago.”

“I know you don’t mean that,” Jimin laughed. “You like the kid. Admit it.”

“Over my dead body.”

Jimin snorted. “Whatever, Yoongi. I know the truth. You can’t convince me otherwise. I’ve seen how proud you are when Kookie does well recording or when he has rap evaluations. He’s practically your little brother.”

“I admit nothing,” Yoongi said primly. “Say, if everyone is coming over, shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“Nope,” Jimin said, letting the ‘p’ pop between his lips. “Cleaned the apartment yesterday. Jin is bringing dinner. Hoseok and Tae are in charge of dessert. I just have to be present and gorgeous.”

“And are you?”

“What?”

“Gorgeous.”

Pulling the blanket up under his chin, Jimin smiled a little. “Well, I’m wearing those jeans you like. Y’know, the black ones?”

Yoongi’s breath hissed out between his teeth. “The ones that make your thighs look amazing?”

“The ones that make my thighs look amazing,” Jimin agreed.

“Mm.” Yoongi took in a deep breath. “But, those pants don’t make you gorgeous.”

“They don’t?” A faint crease worked its way between Jimin’s eyebrows. “Oh.”

“They’re just a bonus,” Yoongi agreed. “Because you’re gorgeous no matter what you do. Even at seven in the morning with bad breath and puffy eyes.”

A bright peal of giggles filled the air. “I love you, Yoongi. So much.”

“I love you too, Jiminie. I hope you have a happy rest of your birthday.”

Tangling his fingers in the blanket, Jimin shrugged a little – even though he knew Yoongi couldn’t see it. “I’ll do my best. It’s already been really great, thanks to you.”

“Has it?” He could practically hear that gummy smile coming back. “Does that mean I should return your birthday gift? Since your birthday’s already been pretty great, I mean.”

“What? No! You can’t do that! It’s my present.” Jimin pouted at the receiver. “I want it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, of course I do!”

“Hm. Then I guess you should open the door.”

Heart suddenly jumping up into his throat, Jimin didn’t even bother to hang up his phone, he just dropped it on the couch. He lept over the back of the couch and raced to the door, practically sliding across the wood in his socks. Pulling open the door, his eyes went wide. “Best gift ever!” he crowed, throwing his arms tightly around Yoongi’s shoulders. “How did you even get here? You’re supposed to be in Busan!”

Laughing, Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin and slid them into the safety of the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him as he went. “Joonie is covering for me at the party tonight. I just have to leave on the first flight in the morning to make it back for our fansign tomorrow. But I couldn’t miss your birthday.”

“You are the literal best boyfriend ever,” Jimin declared, pressing kisses all over Yoongi’s face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Jimin. Happy birthday.”


End file.
